Would you love a creature like me?
by Lady Hancock
Summary: Tras abandonar su cuartel general en Old North Church, el Ferrocarril vuelve a sumirse en otra tragedia más. El mundo debe creer que están muertos, el Instituto debe creer que ya no son una amenaza aunque tengan una "tapadera subterránea"... porque es demasiado evidente que la guerra, la guerra nunca cambia seas del bando que seas.


**" _Would you love a creature like me?"_**

 _ **Introducción.**_

Frente a sus ojos, como muchas otras veces, se levantaba el cartel luminoso de Goodneighbor. Como muchas otras veces, sintió el aliento de la muerte sobre su nuca, y por primera vez sintió miedo a morir de verdad, y comprendió que realmente el final estaba últimas fuerzas fueron empleadas en abrir la puerta de aquella pequeña ciudad donde todos los restos de la humanidad eran bienvenidos; si tenía que morir, quería morir en casa.

Sus ojos casi inyectados en sangre observaron el lugar, y pese a que su vista estaba cansada y borrosa, pudo divisar una figura que nunca olvidaría. Pese a encontrarse realmente moribunda, reconoció aquel tricornio del alcalde y entonces, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había durado su viaje, respiró con tranquilidad y se dejó caer al suelo de un golpe seco.

Los ojos de todos los que allí vivían se centraron de inmediato en aquella figura no tan desconocida para muchos. Aquellos cabellos tan rubios como el propio sol, eran inolvidables. Los agentes de seguridad no tardaron en acudir al encuentro de aquel visitante que, por desgracia, se encontraba más muerta que viva.

– Eh, Hancock... creo que deberías venir a ver esto. – comentó uno de los agentes, casi con el rostro demacrado a causa del impacto que suponía aquella visita de nuevo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y los que no la daban ya por muerta, suponían que nunca volvería fuese cual fuese el motivo.

El revolucionario alcalde giró con tranquilidad sobre si mismo para examinar el susodicho cuerpo que descansaba frente a la entrada de su ciudad; acostumbrado a las visitas que solo buscaban comerciar con su droga, no dio importancia al asunto, pensando que simplemente se trataba de eso, de un enganchado que necesitaba más suministros para el camino y acudía al único lugar donde no era juzgado por ello. Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad desapareció pronto del rostro del necrófago una vez el cuerpo hubo sido volteado. Había reconocido fácilmente aquellos peculiares cabellos, observó la sangre que la rodeaba, seguramente de alguna herida abierta la cual estaba causando aquel estado moribundo en la joven. Reconoció cada rincón de aquella mujer, incluso una vez estuvo enfrente de ella fue capaz de reconocer su aroma, y sintió como todos sus demonios se volvían contra él, sintió un horrible miedo que solo había sentido poco antes de ser alcalde. Allí estaba, era real. Su peor miedo se estaba haciendo real.

– ¿De verdad es ella? – susurró Daisy a las espaldas del alcalde mientras que casi todo el pueblo se reunía para contemplar aquella escena. Hancock no habló, simplemente cargó a la mujer, /su mujer/, en brazos y se encaminó en completo silencio al interior de la Old State House.

– Dile a Daisy que venga, ahora. Es una orden. – Exclamó el alcalde a uno de los agentes de seguridad que había en el interior mientras que subía la escalinata tan rápido como podía hacía el piso superior donde se encontraba su despacho.

Con cuidado dejó el cuerpo ensangrentado de Anna sobre el sofá para luego, lanzar su casaca roja al suelo y disponerse a todos los botiquines de los que disponía. Interiormente, rezaba para que aquello no fuese más que una alucinación de jet, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero por desgracia supo que no era, supo que, pese al colocón, aquello era demasiado real. Estaba parado frente a ella, observándola. Apenas podía moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes que se intentaba imponer, se encontraba en shock, nuevamente se encontraba observando como alguien estaba a punto de morir frente a sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada.

En esos mismos instantes llegó Daisy, quien con solo observar la escena, supo que las cosas no iban a ir bien. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del alcalde, suspirando de forma pesada y agobiada.

– Sabes que no soy médico... –susurró la mujer mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia la notable herida que cubría el vientre de la chica.

– Pero sí lo más parecido que conozco en esta ciudad. No puedo marcharme e ir a buscar a alguien, para cuando volviese podría estar muerta.

La voz del alcalde sonó casi rota, desesperada. Tal era su miedo y preocupación que no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas a ambas. Realmente no se veía capaz de seguir observando aquello. Daisy suspiró nuevamente; sabía que Hancock tenía razón. Anna no era una mujer cualquiera, y eso Daisy lo sabía. Anna no había sido un "bicho" de la Commonwealth que había acudido allí tiempo atrás en busca de un hogar, ella era una revolucionaria al igual que Hancock y había considerado a Goodneigbor su hogar . . . eran amigas, o al menos lo habían sido en algún momento de la historia.

* * *

 **I. ANNA**

Hacia poco menos de una semana que había regresado a Boston tras una larga temporada en Yermo Capital después de poner en cubierto a un grupo de Synth, algo que no había sido muy sencillo, por lo que había decidido pasar allí algun tiempo de más hasta tener asegurada la supervivencia y adaptación del grupo que había salvado, quienes finalmente habían acabado instalados en una casucha de Megatón viviendo como una pequeña familia más sin sospechas de ningún tipo.

La vuelta a Boston, por desgracia, no había sido del todo agradable, pues de manera inmediata habían tenido que hacer frente a ataques del Instituto a varios asentamientos que estaban bajo la protección del Ferrocarril, lo cual había llevado a esta gran leyenda de la Commonwealth que era el Ferrocarril a verse envueltos en el miedo y la preocupación de un nuevo ataque al cuartel general. Ahora se debatían entre abandonar su actual escondite o arriesgar todo su trabajo y esfuerzo dejándose al alcance de algún caza synth. La amenaza y el peligro era algo inminente, no estaban en condiciones de arriesgar más vidas ni tampoco más protegidos.

– Debemos abandonar y escondernos. Mucho tiempo. Volveremos a trabajar es silencio, será como si estuviésemos muertos, y eso es lo que el Instituto debe pensar. –Explicó Desdémona a sus compañeros mientras todos se miraban entre si. Sabían que era lo correcto por doloroso que aquello resultase para todos.

Las órdenes habían sido sencillas, y aunque la idea no era agradable, esconderse era parte del trabajo, no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, y tampoco sería la última, al menos mientras el Instituto siguiese en activo.

– Deberías haberte quedado en Yermo Capital. – Comentó Desdémona, centrando toda su atención en Anna. La joven suspiró mientras cerraba su mochila y alzaba los hombros. Anna, era la más joven del grupo junto a Nora, aquella desesperada madre que había perdido a su hijo y había emprendido una búsqueda por toda la Commonwealth.

Pese a esa juventud, pese a sus veintitrés años, Anna había conseguido ganarse el titulo de Agente del Ferrocarril con todas las de la ley. Era operativa tanto en Boston como en el Yermo si era necesario, y aunque no mataba si no era estrictamente obligatorio, su registro de caídas de sujetos hostiles estaba incluso por encima de Glory.

– No te preocupes Des, estaré bien. Ahora debemos prestar más atención a otros asuntos como los cazasynth que nos persiguen y la infiltración de Nora en el Instituto.

La líder del Ferrocarril bien sabía que tenía razón con aquellas palabras mas ¿cómo dar la espalda a alguien que era su aprendiz, su protegida? , Des tenía sus motivos para preocuparse. Ya había perdido en el camino a seres muy importantes en su vida, no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

– No creas que me olvido de eso, solo quiero que estés bien. Quiero que nos separemos porque así será más difícil encontrarnos, pero puedes venir a Sanctuary conmigo...

Lo cierto era que aquella idea no era desagradable, mas la joven agente tenía como preferencia seguir el plan inicial sin la necesidad de arriesgar a sus compañeros, por lo que se vio en la obligación de rechazar aquella propuesta; Boston era grande y ella una chica inteligente, esconderse no seria un problema.

Con la noche ya asomando, el grupo abandonó aquellas criptas que llamaban hogar y refugio para los synth. Las puertas del lugar fueron cerradas y selladas temporalmente a la vez que el sitio era marcado como abandonado y no seguro, de manera que todo miembro del Ferrocarril comprendiese que ese, ya no era el cuartel general, al menos de momento. Aquel ya no era un lugar seguro.

– Confío en que todos nos volveremos a ver en nuestra próxima reunión. Los Minuteman se han ofrecido a prestarnos cualquiera de sus asentamientos. En unos días tendréis aquí un paquete con la información. Cuidaos, y si tenéis que mentir, hacedlo, que nadie os encuentre, que nadie sepa que sois del Ferrocarril.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de la líder antes de todos tomaran direcciones distintas. Deacon y Desdémona partieron hacia Sanctuary, el doctor se alojaría en una pequeña granja de unos conocidos. Glory conocía a una familia de necrofagos con quienes podía quedarse, mientras que Tom había decidido visitar a los Gatos del Átomo y echarles una mano con sus chapuzas a cambio de una cama y algo de comida. ¿Y Anna?, Anna simplemente comenzó a caminar por la ciudad. Sabía que no muy lejos de allí había un lugar donde todos eran bienvenidos, donde nadie haría preguntas y donde podría esconderse; Goodneigbor.

Había oído a Des hablar muchas veces de aquel peculiar lugar, una ciudad donde la única ley era recordar quien era el alcalde. Una ciudad que recogía a quienes otros no querían. El lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibida. Aquella noche el cielo oscuro anunciaba que ya era hora de estar bajo un techo, pues el olor a humedad anunciaba también que la tormenta no quedaba muy lejos de allí y además, con la noche ya caída, los supermutantes no tardarían en salir a buscar su cena. No lo pensó dos veces cuando abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral hacia el interior de aquella ciudad. Un primer vistazo le sobró para ver que allí realmente vivía todo aquel que deseaba esconderse.

– Eh, tú –exclamó una voz de un hombre calvo con armadura de cuero.– No puedes andar por ahí sin un seguro o empezarán a ocurrirte cosas malas, de imprevisto...

Aquella amenaza no hizo más que arrancar a la joven una carcajada ante de plantar cara al susodicho. Solía ocurrir a menudo que, al encontrarse frente a alguien tan joven, el enemigo tendía a infravalorar las capacidades de la Agente; su rostro bello e inocente era un buen gacho para atraer a lo peor de la Commonwealth. Desdémona solía decir frecuentemente que Anna o "Diana" como solían llamarla dada su buena puntería con la pistola, era similar a una de esas sirenas de las leyendas que se leían en libros de antes de la guerra; te embaucaba con su belleza y carisma, pero realmente luego te podía matar a la mínima de cambio y sin avisar. De Anna llamaba mucho la atención sus cabellos rubios y brillantes como el propio sol, que hacían un perfecto contraste con sus ojos oscuros y su piel blanca. Tenía el rostro fino con unos labios y cejas bien perfiladas. Su rostro estaba decorado por dos cicatrices; una de ellas cruzaba su rostro desde la ceja izquierda hasta la barbilla mientras que la otra hacia una forma de arco bajo su ojo derecho y llegaba hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, aquellas marcas te dejaban claro que ella no era una de esas señoritas que vivían en la Torre Tempeny en Yermo Capital o en lo más alto de las gradas de Diamond City, Anna llevaba sobreviviendo sola desde los trece años hasta que el Ferrocarril se cruzó en su camino.

– Te voy a dar cinco segundos para que te des la vuelta y vayas a casa a pensar en lo que has hecho o mandaré tu culo de una patada fuera de aquí, ¿entiendes?

Aquel hombre que respondía al nombre de Finn enfundó molesto su pistola de tubo, mas en aquel mismo momento, alguien irrumpió lo que tenía indicios de ser una pelea. Aquel hombre vestía una casaca roja del viejo mundo y llevaba un tricornio como el de los piratas que solían aparecer en alguno de los cómics de Grognak el Bárbaro. Pero aquel hombre, no era un hombre cualquiera, aquel necrofago era John Hancock, alcalde de la ciudad de Goodneighbor.

– Eh, Finn, sabes que todo aquel que cruza esa puerta por primera vez es bienvenido.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces? Ella no es de los nuestros.

Hancock suspiró cansado por aquello mientras negaba con la cabeza las palabras del hombre. Alzó los hombros mostrando quizás una leve indiferencia mientras le plantaba cara.

– ¿No obedeces a tu alcalde, Finn? He dicho que la dejes.

Seguramente, aquella orden fue lo que causó el detonante en Finn quien con un simple gruñido mostró su enfado. Aquel hombre no parecía ser de lo mejor que podías encontrar ni tampoco parecía ser alguien en quien confiar, su mirada perdida lo decía todo, al igual que sus amenazas.

– Eres un completo imbécil, Hancock. Como sigas dejando entrar desconocidos llegará el día en el que tengan otro alcalde.

– Vamos hombre, que es de mi de quien estamos hablando, ven, deja que te diga una cosa.

Hancock hizo un movimiento indicando a Finn que se acercara a su lado y, cuando bien parecía que el Alcalde se disponía a susurrar algo al oído, lo que realmente sucedió fue que el necrofago le apuñaló repetidas veces, sin pudor ninguno y sin remordimientos.

– ¿Por qué has tenido que decir eso? Me rompes el corazón– murmuró mientras limpiaba la sangre del cuchillo y volvía a guardarlo a la vez que se giraba para mirar por primera vez a aquella visitante, a Anna, a los ojos. – ¿Estás bien, hermana?

Anna tragó saliva al ver aquella escena mientras que se apretaba el estómago, no solo por hambre si no también por la incomodidad que había sentido tras contemplar algo tan poco agradable; normalmente aquello no le importaba, pero con el estómago vacío era distinto. Con cierta expectación, la joven alzó una ceja al ver como se acercaba a ella. Ante aquel interrogante, no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza.

– ¿Gracias? . . . es decir, lo tenía todo bajo control. – Confesó alzando con cierto orgullo la cabeza.

Hancock chasqueó la lengua casi a punto de reír ante aquel temperamento; le gustaba la gente fuerte y decidida.

– Goodneighbor es del pueblo y para el pueblo, ¿entiendes? Todo el mundo es bienvenido.

* * *

Encontrar un sitio donde pasar los próximos días o quizás incluso semanas, no fue algo muy complicado, el Hotel Rexford le ofreció encantado una habitación y, dada la cantidad de chapas que había pagado, le habían permitido alojarse allí tanto tiempo como fuese necesario, aunque para ello había entregado casi la mitad de sus ahorros. No obstante, pasar toda la noche en la que seria indefinidamente su habitación, no era una opción a contemplar, sobretodo cuando su estómago le pedía a gritos cualquier comida que pudiera encontrar.

El lugar más famoso para tomar cualquier cosa era sin duda The Third Rail; la música era buena, el camarero, Charlie, quizás pecaba de antipático y desagradable, pero en tiempos como aquellos, nadie podía negarse a tomar cualquier bebida si además la flor de Goodneighbor actuaba.

Tras bajar la escalinata de lo que quizás antes pudo ser una estación de metro, Anna observó el lugar de forma analítica. Recibió algún que otro saludo de los habitantes, muchos le dieron la bienvenida y otros le recomendaron que, otro gran pasatiempo era el Memory Den, pero que podía resultar adictivo.

Aún si saber muy bien por donde comenzar, Anna tomó asiento en la barra y tras reclamar una cerveza al señor mañoso con más poco carisma que había conocido, giró sus ojos distraída para escuchar la actuación de Magnolia.

– Vaya, pero si es la nueva visitante... –Exclamó la voz de Hancock quien, sin pedir permiso alguno, tomó asiento junto a Anna.– ¿Vas a decirnos ya quién eres?

Anna chasqueó la lengua y miró de reojo al necrofago. Aquella era una pregunta muy relativa y además complicada de responder, entonces recordó las palabras de Desdémona y antes de hablar, dejó que sus labios dibujaran una suave sonrisa.

– Diana, me llamo Diana –Respondió con total naturalidad mientras giraba sobre si misma para analizar al alcalde. Examinó con discreción y curiosidad aquellas extrañas ropas de arriba abajo antes de hablar más.– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué nombre hay detrás del Alcalde de Goodneighbor?

Hancock no pudo reprimir una carcajada y antes de dar un trago a la cerveza ajena, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo, respondió al interrogante de la chica.

– Hancock, John Hancock. Todo irá bien si recuerdas que estoy al mando, ¿sabes? – Tras aquellas palabras, devolvió a la chica su botellín de cerveza puesto que, en ese preciso momento, mientras Magnolia comenzaba su nueva canción, Charlie le había servido su propia bebida al alcalde. – ¿Qué te trae hasta mi pequeña ciudad? ¿Comercio? ¿Huyes de algo? la mayoría de aquí llegaron escapando de algo.

– Ninguna de esas cosas. Solo soy alguien que busca un hogar, y aquí todo el mundo en bienvenido, ¿verdad? no como en esa mierda de Diamond City.

Inesperadamente Hancock rompió a reir y palmeó la espalda de la recién llegada a su ciudad. Sí, tenía razón, allí todos eran bienvenidos no como en la gran joya verde gobernada por su propio hermano, no, Hancock no estaba dispuesto a aguantar esa clase de mierdas en su propia ciudad.

– Me caes bien, ven a verme a mi despacho, te has ganado un poco de Jet.

De la misma forma que vino, Hancock se marchó sin decir mucho más, dejando en el aire aquella invitación de drogas gratis, algo que, sinceramente, era bastante difícil de rechazar, y pocas veces Anna acostumbraba a rechazar el Jet gratis, tristemente aquella pequeña adicción era difícil de saciar y de pagar.

* * *

La noche cubría los cielos, la ciudad de Goodneighbor permanecía iluminada todavía. Las calles estaban vacías mientras que los habitantes disfrutaban de la larga noche en el lugar con mejor ambiente de la ciudad, disfrutando de la música y la bebida. Sin embargo, no todo lucía de color rosa, ni todo en aquel pequeño lugar era diversión sin fin como solía ocurrir en los casinos del New Vegas.

En algún rincón de la ciudad se reunían un grupo de hombres junto a la extraña "Bobbie sin Napia" quien pretendía aprovechar la distracción del alcalde dando la bienvenida a la recién llegada para dar un "gran golpe" antes de marcharse de la ciudad... y fuera de los muros, la Hermandad del Acero patrullaba las amplias y destruidas calles de toda la Commonwealth...

Pero lo que pocos sabían era que la reunión que Desdémona pretendía celebrar, nunca ocurriría.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**


End file.
